Nefasta Navidad
by EreBell
Summary: "Oh, blanca navidad, nieve, un blanco sueño y un cantar..." ¿O no? Días de tropiezos que parecen llevar a una noche en declive.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Agradecería que no copiaran ni re-subieran a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:**

AU, uso y abuso del OoC

 **Parejas:** LevixEren (Riren)

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este one-shot participa en el #EventoNavideñoRiren del grupo de facebook #ImperioRiren

Una de las bases del evento consistía en tomar una imagen/canción/Dj... como inspiración, pero lo más seguro es que no quede nada claro en lo que escribí así que me doy a la tarea de explayarme en explicaciones. Primeramente, la idea original era en base a una canción, sin embargo, por el tiempo y las fechas no pude desarrollarla como me hubiera gustado (prometo que trabajaré en ella para sacarla la siguiente vez), así que a las carreras mi inspiración surgió de un DIY. El año pasado la idea estuvo muy en tendencia, esa de tomar fotos y pegarlas en la pared junto a una serie de luces para darle forma de árbolito de navidad.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales y dedicatorias:**

Gracias a **MoonLess** por orientarme y betear en modo exprés esta cosa horrorosa jajaja.

Luisi, perdón por no haber escrito algo más cómico o más sangriento, sigo trabajando para desarrollar ideas más rápido, poco a poco pero iré sacando todas esas ideas que me avientas a la cara.

Y pues ya, Felices fiestas (y año nuevo, porque lo más seguro es que no vaya a sacar nada nuevo ni a actualizar GaC (hasta yo misma me doy pena :c ) antes o a finales del mes ¡Lo siento! Les estoy fallando)

* * *

Nefasta Navidad

El bullicioso centro comercial está abarrotado con compradores que dejaron los regalos navideños para última hora. De los altoparlantes pueden escucharse villancicos y canciones acordes a la época. Ya nadie se fija en el enorme pino decorado con esferas, luces y escarcha* a mitad de la plaza.

Los tres jóvenes dan una tercera vuelta por el pasillo en la sección de ropa para caballeros que tiene en exclusiva los suéteres más feos que hubieran visto.

—Creo que ese combinaría mejor con su cara de mierda. —Mikasa habla con mofa señalando un suéter verde con diamantina* dorada por toda la prenda y pompones que simulan el cuerpo de un hombre de nieve.

—¡Mikasa! —Armin expresa con un fingido tono de voz severo e intenta contener una carcajada.

—Les pedí que me acompañaran para ayudarme, no para que se burlaran de mí —refunfuña—. De cualquier forma, esto no es para Levi.

—Entonces no deberías estar tan ansioso. Solo escoge el que sea y págalo. —la joven gruñe con hastío.

—¡No estoy ansioso! —contradice mientras voltea a ver a Armin

—Eren, creo que no deberías hacer todo esto. Estoy seguro de que Levi se enfadará. —El rubio trata de persuadirlo sobre sus acciones.

—Yo también creo que debiste consultárselo antes...

—Para nada —interrumpe su alegato—, no es como si solo estuviera comprando cosas al azar —Armin y Mikasa lo miran con expresión incrédula—. ¡Bien! Sí compré algo para él, pero ese es un regalo que haré con mis propias manos.

—¿Y qué hay sobre los adornos? —Mikasa le pone enfrente la canastilla de compras.

—Un poco de decoración no matará a nadie. —El castaño sonríe nervioso.

Antes de que Eren pueda seguir con la charla, la alarma del recordatorio en su celular suena. Coge otro par de suéteres de la estantería, le arrebata la canastilla a Mikasa y se despide de ambos con un gesto de mano. Del centro comercial al departamento de Levi son dos horas de viaje, así que en todo el transcurso del camino se la pasa haciendo maniobras para salvar las bolsas de compras y su pequeña maleta de ser engullidas por la multitud dentro del transporte público.

—

Levi revisa por última vez su itinerario, se asegura de tener a la mano su pasaporte y de no dejar nada encendido en el departamento. Su celular suena justo cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

—Dame un minuto, Hange. —indica al mismo tiempo que abre.

—¡Hola, cariño! —Eren se lanza a sus brazos apenas asoma por el umbral.*

—¿ _Cariño_? —pregunta con hastío sin corresponder al abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Obviamente vine a pasar navidad contigo.

Levi se queda absorto mientras el castaño se despoja del abrigo y se instala en la sala.

— _¿Levi? ¿Sigues ahí?_

—Te llamo después. —dice cortando la llamada—. Eren, te pedí que pasaras las fiestas en casa de tus padres. —amonesta con voz ruda.

—Eso fue hace meses, ¿qué tiene de malo que haya cambiado de planes? —Le sonríe con malicia—. ¿No te alegras de verme?

—Bueno, sí, pero... —titubea.

—Pero nada. Mira lo que compré para ti —el joven saca un suéter rojo con renos estampados en color blanco de una de las bolsas que dejó en el suelo—, ¿te gusta? Yo tengo uno a juego. —Levi enseria su semblante.

—Eren, basta. Sabes que odio estas cosas. Dime, ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?

—¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Hace casi seis meses que no nos vemos.

—Hablamos por teléfono.

—Un día a la semana no es suficiente. —interrumpe para correr a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Levi aparta el rostro cuando su celular vuelve a sonar.

—Eren, tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? Pero si acabo de llegar.

—Y yo tengo un viaje muy importante que hacer.

—Pero, pero, dijiste que podíamos pasar navidad juntos. —Su semblante se entristece.

—No —contradice—, dije que _posiblemente_. Además, teníamos un trato, tú debías concentrarte en tus estudios...

—Y tú en el trabajo —interviene apresurado—. Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya estamos en vacaciones, no hay escuela, no hay trabajo. —alega con voz cariñosa mientras acaricia sus mejillas.

—Eren, Eren —lo aleja un poco de él, lo que provoca que el joven lo mire enfurruñado—, otra de las razones por las que no quería que vinieras es porque debo hacer este viaje.

—Cancélalo. —habla mientras trata de besarlo.

—Imposible. Está programado desde hace varias semanas. Tengo que ir para cerrar el contrato.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿No soy más importante? —Hace un puchero. Levi resopla cansino.

—Puedes quedarte o irte, me da igual. —espeta con voz gélida.

—¡¿Hace meses que no nos vemos y es así como me tratas?! —grita impetuoso—. Solo quería pasar las fiestas contigo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Viniste por tu cuenta —mira la pantalla de su celular—. De verdad que no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo.

—¡Ya no tienes tiempo para mí! —Le arroja el suéter a la cara. Levi lo mira furioso y se da la media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

—No destruyas mi apartamento, te llamaré cuando te calmes.

—¡A la mierda tu maldito apartamento!

Lo último que Levi escucha al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, es la mesita de café rompiéndose.

—

Sigue recostado sobre la alfombra de la sala, en medio del desastre que armó. Se siente un completo estúpido por haberse exaltado de aquella manera. No le gusta discutir con Levi, de hecho, la mayoría de las veces pretende dialogar como cualquier persona civilizada, mas cuando se da cuenta ya está elevando la voz lo más fuerte que puede. Eren solo deseaba pasar unos días en pareja y ya lo había arruinado todo. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

—Seguro que ahora sí va a terminar lo nuestro —sorbe sus mocos—, apuesto a que se fue con alguien más. Lo del viaje de negocios debe ser una excusa barata, ¿quién rayos trabaja a días de navidad?

El tono de mensaje en su celular detiene la rabieta que está a punto de hacer. No duda en leerlo.

— _Eren, comprendo si aún estás molesto. Solo quiero que sepas que lamento haberte dejado de esa forma, estoy en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar mi vuelo. Mi viaje será de un día. Te llamaré al salir de la junta._

Eren esboza una amplia sonrisa para luego encogerse de hombros. No es más que un niño, uno inmaduro y caprichoso que riñe por todo, ¿hasta cuándo dejará de hacer esas escenas?, resopla y seca sus mejillas húmedas antes de responder el texto.

—Levi, perdóname. Lo de la mesita de café fue un accidente, la repondré.

El chico se muerde el labio inferior al ver los trozos de cristal en el suelo. No había dicho una mentira, compró tantas cosas que terminó por tropezarse al darse la vuelta. Es un milagro que él haya salido ileso de esa.

— _Ten cuidado al limpiar._

El castaño ríe tontamente y acuna el celular en su pecho. Todo está bien en su relación, no necesita nada más. Solo le queda arreglar y decorar el departamento para sorprender a su pareja la próxima velada.

—

Se pasa las vísperas de navidad adornando la sala de estar del departamento, asegurándose de que no quedara ni un solo hueco sin escarchas, luces y esferas. Deja la estancia a oscuras para admirar su trabajo, no es un ambiente tan romántico como pensaba, pero es acogedor. El tono de llamada en su celular lo hace correr hasta la barra de la cocina-comedor.

—¡Levi! —exclama entusiasta.

— _Eren, perdón por no llamar antes, estuve muy ocupado._

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿cómo estuvo tu junta?

— _Todo salió bien, tenemos un nuevo contrato..._ —Hace una pausa— _no hablemos de eso, ¿estás bien?_

—¡Ah! Sí, discúlpame por todo aquello. No quisiera molestarte con eso, debes estar agotado. —Lo escucha suspirar.

— _Sí, fue un día pesado, estoy en la habitación del hotel. Llegaré mañana por la tarde._

—De acuerdo. Te tengo una sorpresa.

— _¡Uh, que emoción!_ —Eren ríe al escuchar su fingido tono de voz entusiasta—. _Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero._

—Hasta mañana, _cariño_.

—

Muy temprano por la mañana sostuvo una acalorada charla telefónica con su madre por no estar presente para la tradicional cena familiar de esa noche. Después se devanó los sesos para responder los buenos deseos de amigos y compañeros con los que rara vez entablaba conversación. Después de cumplir con aquellas formalidades, estira su cuerpo para dejar de lado la laptop, luego mira el reloj de pared. Está retrasado para sus propios planes.

La cocina es un desastre al igual que él. No es un mal cocinero, pero es la primera vez que se aventura a hornear un pastel y a hacer una cena demasiado elaborada. Luego de sacar del horno las galletas que usará como decoración, vuelve a revisar la hora en su celular, son las siete de la tarde. Se preocupa un poco porque hace horas que no recibe ningún mensaje de Levi, sin embargo, asume que debe estar demasiado ocupado. En ese instante no está muy seguro si tomar un baño antes de poner la mesa sea lo mejor, pero la horrible mancha de salsa en su camiseta le dice lo contrario. Quiere estar impecable para recibir al mayor.

Unos toques finales con el betún en el pastel y todo está listo. Rebusca entre las gavetas de la alacena el mantel que Kuchel le obsequió a su hijo varios años atrás cuando recién se mudó. Esa es una noche especial, por lo que también pone los centros de mesa que compró y la botella de vino preferida de Levi. El celular en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón vibra, lo coge excitado para leer el mensaje, pone una cara de decepción al ver el remitente.

—¿Qué quieres, estúpido? —escribe con emojis de ojos en blanco y enojados.

— _Estoy en el aeropuerto y adivina ¡qué acabo de ver!_ —El mensaje abusaba de esos emojis de monitos tapándose la boca.

—No lo sé, no tengo tiempo para eso.

— _¡Ey! Mi_ _vuelo está a punto de salir, pero soy un_ _buen amigo_ _y_ _me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te lleves una sorpresa después._ —Los tres puntos que aparecen y desaparecen en el chat exasperan a Eren—. _Acabo de ver_ _a Levi con un par de bellezas._

—¡¿Tardaste tanto escribiendo solo para decir eso?! Siempre es lo mismo contigo. ¡Deja de jugar y ve a molestar a alguien más!

— _¡Te digo la verdad!_ —Manda una foto junto a su mensaje. En ella se puede ver a Levi en compañía de una mujer pelirroja. Apenas y hay contacto físico, nada de qué alarmarse.

—Seguro son compañeras de trabajo. —responde con desinterés e intenta no sugestionarse.

— _Pues a mí no me lo parece. Hay otro tipo con él y lo escuché decir que lo pasaron muy bien anoche en el hotel. —_ Adorna el texto con emojis que guiñan un ojo y más monitos cubriéndose la boca.

—¡Jean, no juegues conmigo!

— _Oye, yo sólo te hago un favor. Creí que te haría bien saberlo cuanto antes._

—¡Oh! ¡Qué gran amigo eres! —Mira la pantalla del celular con rabia.

— _Ya... ¡Feliz navidad, bastardo!_

—¿Jean? ¿Jean? —le gruñe a la pantalla del celular—, ¡Jean! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me las pagarás! —Sus mensajes ya no obtienen respuesta.

Camina inquieto de un lado a otro en la sala, no puede ser posible, Levi no le haría ese tipo de cosas. Se muerde las uñas decidiendo si llamarlo o esperar a que llegue; su dedo se desliza por la pantalla táctil hasta el número del mayor que tenía en acceso rápido. Cuenta los segundos que tarda en contestar.

— _Eren._ —La voz de Levi se escucha agitada.

—Levi. —Es lo único que logra articular.

— _Mi vuelo se retrasó. Hay una tormenta..._

—¿Estás seguro? —interrumpe su explicación, trata de no sonar molesto.

— _No creo que los meteorólogos mientan._

—¿No te estás viendo con alguien más a escondidas? —reclama con voz ruda.

— _¿De qué hablas?_ —Al fondo se pueden escuchar las sonoras carcajadas femeninas— _Eren, llegaré pronto, ¿Sí? Ahora no puedo hablar._

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás _ocupado_? —dice con reproche.

— _Mi celular_...

La llamada se corta a mitad de su excusa, sin embargo, el joven no está conforme, vuelve a marcar una y otra vez aun si escucha la misma grabación de "teléfono no disponible".

Pasó largo rato sentado a la mesa con la vista perdida en la nada sin saber cómo reaccionar. No puede creer que eso le esté pasando a él. Levi le prometió regresar pronto, ¿o no? En cualquier momento el mayor atravesaría por aquella puerta y tendrían una velada inolvidable. Lo que Jean le dijo no es verdad, hizo algún montaje para perjudicarlo, siempre era lo mismo con él.

—Cálmate, Eren, es solo un malentendido, seguro tiene una buena explicación —se dice a sí mismo antes de coger de nuevo el celular—. Veamos qué hay de nuevo en facebook.

Tiene cerca de cincuenta notificaciones y más de 10 mensajes en msn, pero lo que lleva su noche en picada es aquella foto donde etiquetaron a Levi.

" _Hange Zoë. Hace dos horas._

 _Gracias a mi amigo el francesito. Próximo destino: Praga"_

Sus enormes ojos esmeralda escudriñan aquella foto. Tiene la mirada fija en Levi, en la pelirroja de cara aniñada, a su parecer, y en la extravagante rubia que a pesar del clima frío posa con el abrigo abierto para mostrar su exuberante busto.*

—Levi. —murmura tras descubrir el sutil gesto del mayor. Las comisuras de sus labios están ligeramente curvadas, sin embargo, él sabe que esa mueca insignificante es una sonrisa.

Rompe en llanto teniendo la certeza de que sus sollozos pueden escucharse en todo el edificio, mas eso ya no le importa. Se siente muy mal consigo mismo porque sabe que en definitiva lo arruinó todo. No se atreve a salir huyendo, ¿a dónde o con quién iría en medio de la noche?, en ese instante todos sus amigos y familiares estaban felices alrededor de una mesa celebrando la navidad. No se sentía con el derecho de llegar a arruinarles la dicha con sus problemas. Le pega un gran sorbo a la botella de vino para luego admirar el pastel de cumpleaños, la vajilla y los cubiertos bien acomodados y las velas de los adornos encendidas sobre la mesa. Todo está perfecto y al mismo tiempo perdido.

—0—

Mete la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta con cautela. Todo está oscuro por lo que asume que Eren duerme, después de todo son las tres de la madrugada del día 26. Se siente agotado y lo único que quiere es dormir.

Está a punto de pasar de largo cuando vislumbra la silueta del castaño. Tiene medio cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa abrazado a la botella de vino profundamente dormido. Cuando se dispone a despertarlo su vista se fija en la llamativa decoración de la pared: una serie de fotos están acomodadas de tal forma que simulan un gran pino.*

No puede evitar sonreír al notar que no son solo simples fotografías. En cada una de ellas están plasmados momentos importantes en su vida, tanto en pareja como logros personales. Le avergüenza salir en la mayoría de ellas en situaciones que ni él mismo recordaba, aunque no le parecía extraño. Eren siempre anda con una cámara en manos para todos lados, "haciendo recuerdos". El chirrido de la silla no lo hace apartar la mirada de la pared.

—¿Levi? —el castaño musita con voz ronca.

—No quise despertarte. —habla sin prestarle atención.

—¿Por qué...? —intenta tragar saliva, pero esta se vuelve un nudo en su garganta—, ¿por qué si ya no me quieres no lo dices y ya?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta con extrañeza y se gira para encararlo.

—Hablo de ti, de mí, ¡de todo esto! —exclama entre sollozos.

—No te entiendo. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Soy yo el que no te entiende. Debí suponer que no me querías, y que la única razón por la nos volvimos una pareja fue por mi insistencia. ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Lo mira dubitativo—. ¿Armarás una escena solo porque no pude llegar a tiempo para la cena?

—¡No! No se trata de la estúpida cena o de las ganas que tenía porque celebráramos tu cumpleaños —exclama irritado—, es todo. Vi las fotos en tu perfil, estabas muy feliz con alguien más. —Levi resopla con fastidio.

—Eren, es un malentendido. Quería explicarte que me quedé sin batería. Creí que lo asumirías cuando vieras el cargador en la habitación. Y con respecto a esas mujeres, solo preguntaron algo sobre el retraso del vuelo, y ya conoces a Hange, se aprovechó de la situación. Él es un entusiasta, un mujeriego sin remedio. —explica con más calma.

—No lo pongas de excusa. ¡Yo te vi feliz! No soy un estúpido. —reprocha con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero sí un inseguro que no escucha razones.

—¡Basta! Solo dime que ya no me quieres y dejaré de estar como un idiota tras de ti. —Levi ríe quedamente y el joven lo mira indignado.

—Cierra la boca. Eres el único idiota con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. —Camina con lentitud acortando su distancia mientras hurga en el bolsillo de su abrigo hasta que logra sacar una pequeña caja negra—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Eren intenta repelar, pero al ver la delgada argolla plateada todo se detiene. Ya no siente enojo, frustración o tristeza, en realidad no siente otra cosa que no sea confusión y miedo al imaginar que solo se tratara de una pesadilla.

—¿Qu-qué dijiste? —pregunta con voz trémula.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —Se aleja receloso.

—¿Por quién carajos me tomas? He estado pensando mucho sobre esto y ahora estoy seguro de mi decisión. Lo único que lamento es que si no fueras tan impaciente habría planeado algo mejor —Levi hace una larga pausa admirando la cara estupefacta del joven—, te lo preguntaré una última vez, Eren Jaeger, ¿te quieres casar conmigo, sí o no?

El castaño sonríe con ternura. Cuando el mayor insiste tanto en una cosa es que sus palabras son muy en serio por lo que todas las dudas e inseguridades que tenía se disipan. Aquel hombre de semblante adusto y ojos grises tiene una extraña forma de tranquilizarlo. Siempre termina por dejarle bien en claro que él es el indicado.

—Sí —articula en un hilo de voz—. ¡Sí, sí, sí sí! —grita eufórico para luego correr y estrechar a Levi en un fuerte abrazo—, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. —susurra a su oído descansando su mejilla en su hombro.

* * *

 **Notas especiales:**

Antes que nada, lamento si este escrito no fue taaaan navideño como hubieran esperado, o si estoy un poco equivocada con las festividades. Me la pasé preguntando porque aquí en mi casa no se celebran estas fechas, así que me confundo fácilmente. ¡Ay! Me falta mucho espíritu navideño.

No creí necesario especificar la edad de Eren o Levi, así que se los dejo a su imaginación jajaja. En el primer borrador escribí más cosas, como que Eren estudiaba fotografía y que Levi era su vecino de la infancia al que le insistió que le enseñara francés y luego lo quité, pero sí, Eren estudia fotografía, era un hobby que tenía desde pequeño. Me lo imaginé tomándole fotos a Levi a cada rato o a escondidas, muchas de las fotos del árbolito son de esas ocasiones. No es un psicópata, es un entusiasta.

*Escarcha: Acá en México (desconozco en otros lugares) se le llama así a una tira de "hilo" metálico con tiritas plásticas que se usa para decoración. Es del mismo material de las ramas de los árbolitos, las hay desde verde oscuro, verde con motitas blancas (simulando nieve) hasta de colores metálicos.

*Diamantina: En otros países y por boca de las yutubers a las que sigo también se le llama: glitter, shimmer, purpurina, "brilli-brilli" jajaja

*Cariño: Con respecto a esto, Eren y Levi no usan palabras cariñosas entre ellos. Son románticos, pero a su manera. Por eso Levi se extraña al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Eren.

*Los emojis: si desde esta plataforma fuera posible los pondría, así que a lo mejor suena raro por mis meras descripciones.

*La pelirroja y la rubia: Espero que hayan descubierto quiénes eran, pero si no, son Insabel y Farlan-fem. No se me ocurrieron las chicas perfectas para el papel.

*El pino: bueno, es el árbolito. No supe como decirlo, solo lo dejé así.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo, espero les agrade un poco esto y como dije antes: Felices fiestas y que tengan un gran inicio de año. Cuídense y sean felices hoy y siempre.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
